Friends, Amy, Records, and Kryptonite
by Eve215
Summary: I hate being left out... my take on the 10 song challenge. Rated T. Not really that dark... strangly. I surprised myself.


_A/N: That was hard LOL. Anyway, here is my take on the 10 song challenge. Yes, I have strange likes in music. Oh well. All characters aren't mine. All mistakes are. All songs on my Ipod.... well, I just wish Tainted Love had came up... sigh. Some of these are strange LOL._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**How To Save a Life- The Fray**

She'd never know how important she was to him. He'd make sure of that. She needed someone strong and dependable. Not someone who had a vendetta against a man who had killed his family.. who might come after her if he knew how he felt.

So, Jane raised his glass with the other party goers and well wishers. He toasted and drank with them, but when the time came for them to cut the cake, he decided to make his exit. He didn't want to see the woman he loved, loving someone else.

"You're leaving early." he heard her before she got to him, but had kept on going pretending not to.

"Places to be, and all that." he tried to sound chipper, but didn't really feel it.

"Let me go with you. You look like you could use a friend." Grace slipped her arm under his and allowed him to escort her to her SUV.

**If You Seek Amy-- Britney Spears**

"Have you seen Amy tonight?" Rigsby asked, looking around the office and under furniture as if looking for his favorite pair of slippers.

"Should I have seen Amy?" Grace asked, typing from her desk. Her brow raised with curiosity. Who the hell was Amy? A date? A child? A chihuahua?

"I've seen her." A voice called tiredly from the couch. "She went that way." He pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thanks man." Rigsby beamed, running in the direction Jane just pointed.

"What was that all about?" Grace asked the man stretched on the couch. "Who's Amy?"

"Amy? I have no idea."

"But--"

"I just wanted him to look somewhere else. He was creeping me out."

**Away from Me- Puddle of Mudd**

Red John was his.

Finally.

It had taken years for him to catch the SOB who had killed his family. Who had tortured Grace and caused her near-breakdown. Who had killed Rigsby when he tried to get his revenge.

But now he was his.

He sliced the knife deeper into his back. He wanted to scream from joy as the red liquid oozed from his back. Red John whimpered, making Jane happy.

_"Maybe you could let me stay. Maybe just for one more day. You could help me stay the same. Maybe things won't ever change.... You could take the pain away."_

He saw her, as he'd seen for years. His wife's ghost. Hovering from the corner. "How could you let him take you away from me?"

Jane cried out frustrated and reluctantly dropped the knife. He pulled out his cell and called 9-1-1. His wife smiled approvingly and vanished.

_**You spin Me Round Like a Record- Dead or Alive**_

She pulled his shirt off quickly and tossed it on the floor beside the bed. Hers was soon followed along with her white lace bra. Her mouth found his as she forced them open with her tongue. She threw him back on the bed and unbuttoned his pants like a pro.

"Um. Grace?" he asked, his mind a whirling frenzy.

"Hush." she said forcefully, snaking her hand down his pants.

"Grace. Um, I'm flattered."

"Shush." She said again, leaning down on him and resting her lips on his ear. "We are undercover remember."

"Grace, I haven't been this undercover in years."

"Just go with it, Jane. At least we aren't at the nudist colony."

"No. I bet Cho and Lisbon are enjoying that." He laughed, praying that their cover wouldn't be blown anytime soon.

**Pieces of Me- Britney Spears**

"What are you reading?" Rigsby asked, walking up behind Grace. She jumped and tossed the magazine down under her desk. "Nothing." She replied.

"Nothing, huh?"

She sighed exasperated. "Don't tell Lisbon. Please. It's the Life and Style."

"Anything interesting."

She smirked and stealthily retrieved it from the floor. She opened it to page 23 and showed it to Rigsby. "Oh. My. God." the man said reading the headline. It was a recent picture of Jane. _Former TV Psychic: Vests are the new black._

**Right Round- Flo Rida**

She threw him to the floor, finding his lips with hers. Her hands slid down his bare chest and come to rest on the muscles right below his belly button.

"Um.. Lisbon." he said. It wasn't like he didn't like what was going on, but it was Lisbon, his boss.

"Hush, Cho. We are undercover." she said, pushing him down on the floor and straddling him. The room was filled with other couples engaging in the same activity. They had drawn the nudest colony, great.

Under some covers was where modest Cho would have liked to been, not out and exposed like he was... oh well, he thought... when in Rome.

**Pieces- Red**

Every time he heard piano music, he thought of her. His wife loved to play. He'd bought her the most expensive one he could find to make her happy, but strangely she'd always preferred to play the old one that was her mothers. His wife did love things that had lots of memories attached to them.

_"I tried to hard. Thought I could do this on my own. I've lost so much along the way..."_

It was done. Or rather, he was done. Red John was captured. Behind bars. Not dead like he wanted, but his wife had stopped him... or rather the ghost of his wife. Maybe it had been a hallucination or maybe it was her, maybe it was an angel. Whatever it was, she'd stopped him, and Red John had lived.

His reason for living was gone.

So he was as surprised as anyone when he found himself kneeling at the alter in front of the cross at the old church not a mile from his house. It was late that night when the sudden urge to go seek out God came over him. He didn't know why... it was like a calling.

He sat there, tears streaming down his face. "I tried so hard!" he yelled over and over. Yelled to God. Yelled to Jesus. Yelled to anyone who would listen.

"Jane." he heard her from behind him. He wiped the tears away from his eyes before he turned to her.

"Do you want me to pray with you?" Grace asked, walking toward him.

**Hallelujah- Leonard Cohen**

"Why does everyone die when Hallelujah is played?" Grace cried, throwing another wad of popcorn into her mouth.

"I don't know. I guess it's just a sad song." Lisbon answered, wiping her own rogue tear off of her cheek.

"It's not sad. It's just. I mean. Marissa _died_." Rigsby blew into a handkerchief. It was Marissa. Marissa Cooper. Every since he'd gotten Grace the O.C. complete box set, they'd all made it a point to watch it together when they could. And well, Marissa _died_.

"Yeap, she's dead. The blond guy should really move before a car hits him." Cho chimed in, pretending he wasn't paying attention. But he was. In fact, he wouldn't admit it, but he'd watched the series when it had first came out.

"I'm glad that vampire guy killed her." Every one looked astonished to the man sitting on the floor holding the remote. "She was annoying. Annoying people deserve to die." And with that, Jane pressed skip.

**Just Dance-- Lady Gaga**

"What's he doing?"

"Um... it seems to be the funky chicken."

"I had no idea that Cho knew the funky chicken."

"I don't think he does. I think he's doing his own version. Maybe the drunken turkey."

"Hmm.." Jane nodded, taking a sip of his beer. The team had been on a hard case which had taken it's toll on Cho most of all. The boy needed a way to relax and take it easy.

"Yep. Hmmm.." Grace said, turning her bottle up and emptying it in almost one gulp. She wiped her mouth and focused all of her attention on Jane. "Hey, handsome. Wanna dance?"

**In the End- Linkin Park**

Grace held the gun on the man who had raped her all of those years before. She wanted so badly to pull the trigger. The blow that man's brains onto the wall behind him. He just sat there. Samuel Jenkins. Her college professor who had forced himself on to her on his desk in his office. He'd told her that no one would believe her if she told and she'd kept quiet. She'd regretted it every day since.

She heard wild, frantic knocking on the door, but ignored it. She knew who it was, and she didn't care. She wanted her revenge. She heard the door slam open and she felt herself tighten her finger on the trigger.

Bam!

She felt her gun kick in her hand and heard the man in front of her yelp. "Grace!" Jane called from the entry way. He walked closer and took the gun away from her. He examined the man in front of him.. the man who was doubled over, holding his bleeding ear with his hand.

"You didn't kill Red John. I couldn't kill _him_." she said shaking. She turned and walked away.

**Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down.**

Patrick Jane sat slumped down in his room. The white walls surrounded him, encompassed him. He knew it would happen eventually. He knew he'd be back in this place. Inside those walls.

"You're gonna be ok." Lisbon said, sitting beside him. She held his cold hand tightly with hers. "You will get through this. I don't care if you're crazy. You will still be my Superman."

He laughed. "You can make me that cape after all."

"Yep. With a big J in the middle."

"Yes. J for Jerk." He looked to her and smiled. He gently ran his fingers through her brown locks and smiled. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Where else would I be?" she smiled back.

The orderly came in to administer the patient's medicine. As always, Patrick was the only one in the room.


End file.
